


Haikyuu!! Lev Haiba Weight Gain

by iloveanimemanga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fat Shaming, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanimemanga/pseuds/iloveanimemanga
Summary: Lev started gaining weight because of his unrequited love for Yaku.
Kudos: 37





	Haikyuu!! Lev Haiba Weight Gain

It was the middle of the night and Lev was sitting at the living room table with only a small light on eating a piece of chocolate cake that his sister Alisa had made for him, Alisa really liked baking ever since she was a child, and she is quite good at it, so she always makes little snacks for her little brother, but this time she baked an entire chocolate cake for him, you see, Lev has been in a bad mood for the past few days, and Alisa saw that her brother wasn't feeling the best, so she decided to bake a cake for him to make him feel better, but that was honestly not such a good idea.

When Alisa gave the cake to him they both ate a small piece, and after that they put it into the fridge so that they could eat some more of it later, but now it is midnight and Lev had almost eaten all that was left of it. 

It wasn't like Lev ate it because he was hungry, he ate for a completely different reason, Lev was having some problems falling asleep, his mind kept wondering to dark places, so he decided to go downstairs and eat a piece of the cake Alisa made to try and make himself feel better, he just wanted to eat one small piece, he kept saying he was just going to eat one more, but of course he didn't and now he had almost eaten the whole thing, and the cake wasn't small either, it was quite a large cake.

Lev sighed as he put the last bite of the big chocolate cake into his mouth and swallowed it, he had eaten a ginormous chocolate cake all by himself in the middle of the night, and his stomach was hurting a lot, yet he still feels so empty. Why is it that no matter how much he eats he still feels so empty? Why can't it just go away?

When the summer first started, when he first started feeling this empty feeling, all Lev had to do was eat a little and the feeling would just go away, now the summer break is coming to an end, and the feeling wouldn't go away at all, even when all he would do was eat it would always come back.

Lev slowly stood up from where he was sitting, and walked to the kitchen to place his plate and fork in the dishwasher, despite the fact he had eaten a lot already, he still wanted to eat more, he needed to eat more. He opened the kitchen cupboards and started looking for something else to eat, he grabbed a big red cookie jar and started eating the sugar cookies that were inside it, while he was leaning on the kitchen counter. He knew that Alisa had made them, so he wasn't really sure if he was even allowed to eat them, but right now he didn't care, he just needed something to make himself feel better.

'How did all of this even start?' Lev thought to himself. Oh right, it all started because he was in love with Yaku, and still is, but sadly Yaku doesn't feel the same way, he only has eyes for Alisa, when Yaku had told Lev about his crush on the younger boys sister, Lev had tried to be supportive of Yaku's crush on Alisa. All throughout the summer he had helped Yaku with getting to know Alisa and talk to her, he had even tried to set them up on several dates, and the two of them started getting really close, they got along amazingly with each other. And that made the empty feeling grow stronger and stronger.

It was hurting Lev a lot, knowing that the one that he loved and his sister were so close, Yaku clearly loved Alisa a lot, Lev wouldn't have helped him out if he didn't, Yaku gave her gifts, compliments, and he stared at her with loving eyes, but when he was with Lev all he did was throw insults at him, Lev knew Yaku doesn't mean any of it but it still hurted him a lot, it was hurting him seeing the difference between how Yaku was treating his sister and how he was treating Lev.

It made him so unbearably sad, and he just wanted the sadness to go away. So he started eating the snacks that Alisa would occasionally make for him, sometimes he would even eat the snacks when they weren't made for him, and when there really wasn't anything to snack on he would even ask her to bake thing for him, which she would happily do for him, so he always had something to eat when he was feeling down, and over the past six weeks he started eating more and more, he had completely stopped eating food because he was hungry and only did it to make himself feel just a little better. And it had terrible side effects.

At first he didn't notice his increasing weight, he hardly even noticed that his clothes were getting tighter at all, until one day he couldn't fit into his favorite pair of pants anymore. Not only that, every time he was playing volleyball or he was practicing he would get tired more quickly, every time he was running after the ball he has to stop to catch his breath a lot, and jumping suddenly became a harder thing to do.

But it's not like he played much volleyball at all during the summer, all he did was lay on his bed, eat and be sad. Lev let out a sad laugh "Y'know, it's actually kind of funny, at the end of the school year Kuro told us not to slack off during the summer, and look at me, all I've been doing is slacking off." He whispered to himself. "What is the team even going to think when they see me like this? I used to be to be so tin." He grabbed a part of his fat. "I really let it go too far."

Lev put another cookie into his mouth, he really let himself go, he gained so much weight, and he still is gaining with every bite of food that he puts into his mouth, he knows that he's getting to fat, yet he can't stop eating, even though he knows he should, he keeps eating every piece of food in the house, and he keeps asking Alisa to make more for him, it's honestly quite pathetic.

Speaking of Alisa why hasn't she said anything about it, she must be worried about her little brother seeing his rapidly increasing weight. He understood why she kept baking for him, when he was little she would always give him something to eat whenever he was feeling down, but he doesn't understand why she hasn't talked to him about it yet, maybe it is because she doesn't want to accidentally hurt his feelings, but it's not like he cares, he's honesty happy she hasn't pointed it out to him yet, it would be so embarrassing.

But there was one person that did make a comment about it, and it was none other than Yaku. It was around the fourth week of summer break, it was also around the time when Lev's new eating habits were becoming worse and worse, and his weight gain became quite visible, anyone could clearly see that Lev had been eating way more then he should 

Yaku had one day come to see Alisa out of the blue, and just randomly came to visit the two of them, well not really both of them he only came to see Alisa, but Lev was there too. Yaku had a small red box with a white ribbon on it with him, it was obviously a gift for Alisa, he gave the box to Alisa while his cheeks were bright red, Alisa carefully opened the small box, and when she saw the content of it her face lit up, inside the box were small homemade heart shaped milk chocolates, and milk chocolate just so happened to be Alisa's favorite type of chocolate.

"Aww, Yaku made chocolate for Alisa, how romantic!" Said Lev in his usual perky tone of voice as he looked at the heart shaped chocolate, it made his heartbreak just looking at them. "Can I have one?" He asked his older sister

"Sure!" Alisa said as she grabbed one of them and gave it to Lev, it tasted amazing, when he had put it in his mouth it was just like Yaku had given them to him instead of Aliss, he didn't want that feeling to go away. "They taste so good!, Can I have another one!?"

Alisa let out a small laugh. "No, if you eat anymore you won't have any room left for dinner." She smiled sweetly at him, for some reason he felt like that wasn't the real reason she wouldn't give him anymore, as he thought that he looked down at his round belly, his clothes were way too tight, and you could clearly see he had gained weight. It made him feel horrible just looking at himself.

It made him want to eat.

"I always have room for dinner!" He said trying to sound as cheerful as possible, not realizing that what he had just said made him sound like a gluttonous pig.

His mind went into a state of panic after he realized what he had said, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want them to think of him as some sort of pig that would be ready to devour anything at any time, a pig that was never full no matter how much he ate, not even if it was true.

Lev didn't know what else to say he was panicking too much, he couldn't think clearly, but before he had time to think about what to say, Yaku started talking.

"I can see that." He laughed a little as he looked at Lev's belly. Had Yaku really just said that to him? Lev could feel a wave of sadness wash over him, ever since he started gaining weight, no one has pointed it out to him, not even his own sister, but now Yaku had said something about it, he had even laughed about it, it made Lev want to curl up into a ball and just cry.

"Why don't you join us for dinner today Yaku?" Alisa asked with a bright smile on her face. "I'm making lasagna today, I am sure you would love it."

Lev doesn't want Yaku to eat dinner with them, it's not like Lev didn't like hanging out with him or anything like that, it's just that he didn't want to eat when the person he has a crush on is around, he doesn't want Yaku to see him shoving food in his mouth like he hasn't eaten in days, Yaku would be disgusted by him. But sadly Yaku did end up having dinner with them.

Lev had to try his hardest not to eat like a pig while Yaku was talking with his sister, but the urge to eat everything was becoming stronger by the second, he couldn't stand to watch Yaku flirt with Alisa and not being able to make himself feel any better, so he eventually gave in. He started devouring every last bit of lasagna that he put on his plate with immense speed, he hadn't even swallowed the first bite before he put more into his mouth. 

Yaku stared at Lev as he devoured every bite of lasagna with a bewildered look on his face, but Lev tried his hardest not to pay attention to him, Alisa didn't look at Lev at all, Lev had always bern a messy eater, so over the years Alisa had gotten quite used to him eating like that, so she just continued to eat her own serving. Immediately after Lev had eaten all the lasagna that was on his plate, he immediately reached out to put more onto his plate, and he immediately started eating again. It's a good thing Alisa made a lot of lasagna or else there wouldn't be anything left for them to eat.

Yaku just kept looking at Lev with a somewhat disgusted look on his face, honestly who wouldn't be disgusted when seeing him eat, he was eating so fast it was a wonder he hasn't choked yet. "Maybe you should slow down a little." Lev could hear Yaku say. He wants to tell Yaku he can't, that he isn't strong enough to resist the urge, that he can't stop eating, he wants to tell it all to Yaku, but he can't, Yaku would think he's pathetic and disgusting.

Lev stopped eating and looked at Yaku with the biggest fake smile he was able to put on. "I can't help it, Alisa's cooking is just so good!" Lev said in a fake exited and happy tone.

Alisa looked at them, having heard the complement her younger brother made over her cooking. "I'm glad you like it." She said with the most beautiful smile on her face that captivated the small male that was sitting next to her, she's such a beautiful women, everything about her is wonderful, she's not at all like her younger brother, Alisa is a tall and slender women with a very nice body and a beautiful face, everyone thinks she's gorgeous. But Lev is the complete opposite of that, he's fat and people think he's ugly, despite being siblings they don't look like each other at all, at least not anymore.

It made him sad just thinking about how much more beautiful his sister is compared to him, Lev looked down at his belly, he wanted all of it to just go away, he just wanted to tear all the fat straight of off his body, he just wanted to look like his old self again, he wanted to look like how he looked before the sunmer started. Lev quickly looked back up at Alisa and tried to look and sound as happy as he possibly could at that moment. "I could never dislike anything that you make!" After he said that he went back to eating the rest of his food, after he was done with his second plate Yaku and Alisa had just finished their first.

There was still some lasagna left, but Lev didn't want to eat any more food in front of Yaku, he didn't want Yaku staring at him in disgust anymore. He waited for what felt like hours for them to finally finish eating, he couldn't stand looking at them talking to each other, Lev could see Yaku's smile growing bigger the more he talked to Alisa, and it was the same with her, every time she looks into his eyes her smile grew bigger, and she started blushing, they were truly in love.

Lev knows he should be happy for them, he know he should be happy that the two people he cares for most are so happy together, but he can't be happy about it. He loves Yaku and he cares about him, but he also loves Alisa a lot, and he just wants them to be happy, but he himself also wants to be happy. He wants to talk to Yaku just like Alisa, he wants to make Yaku smile by just being around him, he also wants to get gifts from Yaku, and he also wants Yaku to love him like he loves Alisa, but he knows that will never happen.

Lev knew he never had a chance with Yaku ever since Yaku first saw his sister, it was love at first sight, at that moment Lev knew they would never be together, but he still tried, he still tried to spend as much time with Yaku as possible, and he tried so hard to make Yaku fall for him, but it didn't work. Now he had completely given up on trying to make Yaku fall in love with him, it was clear he would only ever love Alisa, and with how fat and ugly Lev had become there is no way Yaku would ever want to date him.

After what felt like an hour Yaku and Alisa had finally finished eating their food, Alisa staring bringing the plates to the kitchen, Yaku had offered to help clean up, but she said that he didn't have to, that he was their guest and should just let her handle it, while she placed the dishes in the dishwasher. After that Alisa had tried to get Yaku to eat dessert with them, but luckily he refused, he said something along the lines of having to help his mother with chores, so he couldn't stay any longer, but before he left Yaku had said something to Lev.

"You know if you keep eating like that were going to have to use you as the volleyball when summer break ends." Yaku said jokingly to Lev as he pocked his tummy, Lev didn't know what to say, this was the second time Yaku had pointed it out to him, when he first noticed that be bagan gaining weight, Lev thought nothing of it, it was just a little bit of fat, it was nothing to worry about it would go away in no time, at least that's what he thought, but now he had almost tripled in weight, it pained Lev every time he felt the fat on his body.

He let out a small awkward sounding laugh, he just didn't know what to say, luckily he didn't have to say anything. "It was nice having you over for dinner today Yaku, I hope you'll come to visit us again soon!" Alisa said happily to ().

Yaku blushed a little. "Don't worry, I'll come to visit again very soon." He said as he walked through the door and waved us goodbye, and then he was gone, but Lev couldn't stop thinking about what Yaku had said to him, that night Lev stuffed himself so much he passed out.

Lev never forgot that day, after that Lev had tried to eat less and lose weight, but it didn't work he only gained more weight. Yaku's visit was two weeks ago, in the time between then and now Lev must have gained a lot more weight, when Lev goes back to school and Yaku sees him again Yaku will probably be shocked to see how quickly Lev gained so much weight since the last time Yaku saw him.

Lev put another sugar cookie into his mouth and ate it, he was about to grab another one but when he did he saw that there weren't any cookies left, he was so deep in thought that he had eaten them all without even realizing he did. Yet he still wanted to eat more, the more he thought about Yaku and Alisa he wanted to eat more.

But he ate so much today already, he ate a ginormous chocolate cake, an entire cookie jar filled with sugar cookies, for breakfast he had seven big fluffy pancakes which Alisa baked for him, for lunch he had four cheese sandwiches and for dinner his sister had ordered the both of them fast food because she came home late and didn't have time to cook, she had ordered four cheeseburgers, which he ate three off, two hamburgers which they both had one off and a ginormous pizza which he ate almost entirely by himself. It doesn't help eater that he had started eating that amount almost everyday since the summer began.

Lev put the cookie jar back in the cabinet were he had found it and tried to walk to the big couch that was standing in the living room, but when he tried to walk he could feel a sudden pain around his waist, Lev looked down to see the cause of the sudden pain, when he looked down all he could see was his belly, to his surprise a big part of it was sticking out from under his t shirt, he should have know that shirt wasn't going to fit for very long, most of his close only fit for a little while before he has to get new ones, he has gone up several sizes since the summer began.

He tried to get his belly out of the way to try and see what was wrong, but it was no use his belly was way too big, he tried to slowly walk over to the couch to sit on it trying not to get himself hurt, but it didn't work, he tried to walk faster, when he finally reached the couch he let out a sigh of relief as he sat down, and the moment he did all the pain suddenly vanished, and he could feel his belly spill out over his lap, he had popped his pants button.

'So that's why it was hurting so much.' Lev thought to himself, his pants were so tight that his waistband started digging painfully into his waist. He was so embarrassed, he had popped a button before but he's happy that this time there was no one around to see it, the last time he popped a button was when he and his friends went to an all you can eat buffet, this was around the time he just started gaining weight, he had been pretty upset that day, so he ate a lot and his pants couldn't handle it, just thinking of that day made Lev's face bright red.

Lev tried to button his pants again but it was no use, he stood up from where he was sitting hoping that would help him with buttoning his pants but it didn't, he just didn't get them closed at all. He tried a few more times until he gave up, he let out a sigh of defeat and sad back down on the couch which creaked under his weight, 'This is what I get for letting myself go,' He thought to himself as he grabbed a big chunk of his belly fat. 'If I didn't eat so much none of this would be happening, I wouldn't be having this kind of trouble, and maybe...maybe Yaku would start to like me.'

Lev was on the verge of tears, why couldn't he just control himself every time he felt like eating!? Why couldn't he just stop himself!? If he did then maybe he wouldn't be so miserable. Lev wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he didn't want accidentally wake up his sister, he slowly walked towards the hall were the staircase to the upstairs was, he walked past the mirror that was always hanging there, and he immediately stopped with walking.

Ever since Lev started noticing the weight he had gained, he had been trying to avoid looking into any mirror's, he didn't want to see how he looked, so he avoided mirror's at any cost, which was hard since the house was full of mirror's, but he did a good job not looking at them, but for some reason he couldn't help but want to look at himself in one. He knows he shouldn't, he knows it will only make himself feel even worse about himself, but today he just can't help himself.

He slowly walked towards the mirror and took a quick glance at himself, he looked terrible, his hair was a mess, he had dark begs under his eyes, he had a massive double chin, and he looked ginormous, he looked even fatter than he thought he looked. He looked disgusting and ugly, Lev was right, the moment he saw himself in the mirror he started to think terrible things about himself.

At that moment Lev couldn't stop himself from letting his tears fall, he quickly ran up the stairs, and towards his room. He closed the door of his room and fell down onto his bed which creaked under all his weight, he was out of breath from running up the stair and he was crying a lot. 'I'm so fat and ugly,' Lev thought to himself as he hiccuped into his pillow. 'Why? Why am I doing this to myself? Why can't I just stop?' He started to cry even more, the more he thought about it, he just hopes Alisa doesn't hear him crying all alone in his room, he doesn't want to make his sister worried about him, then again she probably is already worried about him and his increasing weight.

The more Lev cried the more tired he felt, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to temporarily forget about everything, but he couldn't, every time he tried to sleep he would be kept up by his thoughts all night, he just couldn't stop thinking about Yaku and what he and the rest of his team would think when they see him again, those thought kept him up every single night. Lev tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but every time he moved just a little his bed would creak loudly, in the beginning he blamed it on the bed being made out of wood and being old, but now he clearly knew it was because of his weight. And he hated it.

He couldn't fall asleep, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling, Lev knew tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
